


Whumptober 2020 - No.22 - Do These Tacos Taste Funny To You?

by Jakkuor



Series: Whumptober 2020 [22]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: esp after she tries to attack ur party members, sometimes u just gotta tranquilize ur friend after she goes on a bupy rampage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakkuor/pseuds/Jakkuor
Summary: takes place after day 17's piece!
Series: Whumptober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948606
Kudos: 1
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Whumptober 2020 - No.22 - Do These Tacos Taste Funny To You?

**Author's Note:**

> takes place after day 17's piece!

The werewolf tears through the forest, the cut along her shoulder bleeding. It isn’t deep, but it’s burning _.  _ Wounds caused by silver are the worst - they hurt more than anything else and will more than likely leave a scar. 

Rage burns through her as well. She wants to go after the group, after the one that hurt her. Going after someone with silver is a bad idea.  _ But  _ if she can catch them off guard…

She tracks their scents. Stalks them. Soon she’s close enough to hear them. Through the bushes, she can spot the small one. The prey.

It’s the perfect time to strike. They’re alone. And the one that wounded her is nowhere to be seen. She leaps out of the undergrowth, growling as she charges at the deidau. Their eyes widen at the sight of her, and she can  _ smell  _ their fear.

Just as she’s bearing down on them, they leap into the air and there is a sharp pain in her neck. She snarls, pawing at her fur to try and get rid of whatever's lodged in her skin. Something small falls to the ground and she sniffs at it - a dart. But it has a familiar smell to it aside from the metal. One that she can’t quite place…

Her body is suddenly very heavy, limbs feel like they’re made of lead. She can’t even lift her hand. Her mind is growing foggy and she’s only dimly aware of her fur melting away as she sinks to her knees. She can’t seem to hold her head up.  _ What’s going on...? _

“Kass!” 

A very blurry Ilith racing towards her is the last thing Kassandra’s aware of before she hits the ground and her vision goes dark.


End file.
